custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Drakzu
Drakzu is a special forces Skrall, formerly afflicted with the Rock Tribe, and currently with the Gatherers. Biography Originally nameless, Drakzu lived in a mountainous area of Bota Magna with the rest of the Rock Tribe, which was governed by the Element Lord of Rock. Drakzu was later one of the special forces Skrall who fought for control over the recently discovered Energized Protodermis on behalf of the Element Lord of Rock during the Core War. Some time during the war, Drakzu was assigned to escort a leader-class Skrall known as Tuma back to the Rock Tribe's territory. During their journey, the pair were ambushed by a group of Jungle Tribe warriors. Despite their best attempts to kill Tuma, Drakzu managed to defeat the attackers, and deliver Tuma safely back to the fortress of the Element Lord of Rock. As a reward for his efforts, Tuma granted him the name "Drakzu." At the conclusion of the Core War, Spherus Magna splintered in an event referred to as the Shattering. Due to this, Drakzu and the rest of the Skrall were forced to take refuge in the Black Spike Mountains after the Skrall were cut off from their homeland. Later, Drakzu, along with the rest of the Skrall, were forced to migrate south to the city of Roxtus after they were attacked by the mysterious shape-shifters known as the Baterra. Later, Drakzu was assigned alongside Tervok and Korpo to eliminate the Skrall warrior Verex. Under the cover that they were to accompany Verex on a mission into the wastelands, Drakzu and the others eventually managed to force Verex off a steep cliff, to his apparent death. Unknown to Drakzu, Verex survived, and would resurface a year later, his body altered by some means. Some time after this, Drakzu left the Rock Tribe after he was convinced by the Elite Warrior Skrall Skirvex that Tuma wasn't a worthy leader. Drakzu then began working with Skirvex from that point on, joining the Gatherers, and aiding Skirvex capturing Agori and Glatorian so they could become part of the army of Makuta Cordak, Skirvex's master. before Skirvex.]] Recently, Drakzu traveled to the outskirts of Tesara where he attempted to capture the Fire Tribe Glatorian, Flardrek. Putting up a valiant effort, Flardrek managed to defeat three enslaved Vorox and a Bone Hunter before being brought down by Drakzu himself. Drakzu and his servants then dragged Flardrek back to Skirvex's lair, where he informed Skirvex of their catching. Pleased, Skirvex ordered Drakzu to put Flardrek in a holding cell, then contact the Bone Hunter Zaz and tell him to accompany Jarzek to a large jungle oasis to capture the Glatorian Xeptek and his friend Lotawn. Later, Drakzu arrived at the Sanctuary with Jarzek with the intention of capturing the Glatorian residing within it. The following day, a team consisting of the Bone Hunters Zaz and Xepta, the Agori Sceptiez and Grespok, and several other enslaved Skrall arrived to aid Jarzek in his mission. After discussing tactics, the group split up with the intention of forcing the Glatorian residing in the Sanctuary to it's center. The ambush seemed successful at first, with the forest's dfenders being easily overwhelmed. During the battle, Drakzu squared off against the female Skrall Shezz, who managed to fight him off using her mental powers. However, due to her lack of usage of them, she was forced to stop her attack. Before Drakzu could finish her, Ignika Nui arrived, and blocked his blow, and forced him back. Ignika Nui and his allies then arrived, intending to settle the score. Engaging Ignika Nui himself in combat, Drakzu managed to hold his ground against him, though was ordered to retreat by Jarzek. Disabling Ignkia Nui with a Thornax, Drakzu and allies attempted to escape though all except himself and Jarzek were caught in a tornado created by Toa Skydrax. Drakzu and Jarzek then split up, running off in different directions. Before he could get too far, Drakzu's legs were snared in vines by Toa Zuvak, backed by Raniza and Kevtho. Later, Drakzu and his comrades went missing, having been teleported away by Skirvex in order to prevent them from being questioned. Abilities & Tools Drakzu is a powerful, ruthless and cruel warrior. He is very skilled in combat, and is known to be highly aggressive. Like all special forces Skrall, Drakzu possesses greater strength, speed, and agility than members of the soldier class, as well as being a quicker thinker. Tools Drakzu wields a large sword with a Thornax Launcher affixed to it as his main weapon. He also carries a shield along with two Skrall swords mounted on his shoulders. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian Category:Rock Tribe